Only Mine
by Yokuseithehedgehog
Summary: Based on a Harris Burdock picture. 'A tiny voice asked,"Is he the one?"


_A/N First story. Please ignore any and all mistakes. Also no flames, constructive critism welcomed._

_Warnings: Fuji, somewhat descriptive murders, sadism, a few wordy derds. (Dirty words)_

_This is shounen-ai so if you don't like it, deal with it. There's a back button up there, and I don't want any complaints about it._

_Pairings: The most awesome pairing in the world, or to other less obsessed people, Thrill, Fujiryo, or whatever you want to call it Minor hints of golden. _

Deep cerulean eyes flew open in surprise. Said owner of eyes was breathing heavily and cold sweat was running down his seemingly young face. The eyes narrowed and a creepy smirk overcame his face.

"Saa, interesting."

Medium length brown hair swayed slightly as the '_person'_ sat up in bed. Fixing his clothes, to make it less disheveled looking, and snapping his fingers, he let his smiling closed eye mask slip on.

Three colored orbs of light floated lazily into the dark room. In a bright flash of light the three orbs revealed themselves to be, in all appearances, three young men. Each was dressed all in one color much like the '_person_' sitting on the bed. The first was decked out all in purple, had brownish-green hair and wore glasses. (Tezuka in case you can't figure it out) The second was dressed all in green, had black hair with two bangs and kind green eyes. (Lol forgot if that's Oishi's eye color) The third was clothed in red, had the same shade of red for hair and had bluish-grey eyes. (Eiji's eyes are kinda both colors) The one seated upon the bed wore all different shades of teal and had an obviously fake smile on. (If you can't guess, this is Fuji. Oh, and teal because it's my fav. Color)

"Nyah, why did you call us, Fuji-sama?" the red one asked.

"Saa, someone interesting is coming," Fuji said in a sickenly sweet tone that was practically oozing sadisticness.

The three collectively shuddered, thoughts of pity running through their head for the poor soul who roused the tensai's interest.

"When will they be here?" the purple questioned.

"Soon, _**he'll**_ be here soon," Fuji briskly clapped his hands, "That is all. Dismissed."

As soon as they left the room Fuji looked out of the only source of light in the otherwise dark room, a stained glass window. He kept it in his room to help remind him of his past, not that he could really forget mind you. The window depicted an archangel with three close followers being banished from heaven and sent to live for eternity on Earth. Upon reaching the Earth two things happened. 1 The angel's followers turned into wandering spirits and 2 The angel himself turned into a demon, a cold, sadistic, possessive demon.

'_Soon,'_ he thought to himself, _'Soon you will be all mine. No one else's. __**MINE**__.'_

..*POV change*...

Elsewhere a boy with greenish-black hair and molten gold eyes sneezed. His mother, Rinko giggled and spoke.

"In Japan, sneezing once means someone's talking about you, Ryoma."

With a sigh Ryoma looked back out the window of the plane he was on and mused about what his new life in Japan would be like.

'_I hope it will be interesting at least_.'

If only, dear Ryoma, you knew how, _interesting_ it would get.

~^~Still with Ryoma~^~

Ryoma's new house was enormous. Well, you really couldn't call it a house, so much a temple. Rinko, being the good mother that she is, decided that she wanted a lot of space for Ryoma to grow. Ryoma wasn't complaining, and since he could pick his own room he wouldn't have to listen to his baka-oyaji's snoring anymore. He slowly walked into the house, and a sudden chill ran down his spine. Folding his arms and shivering slightly, Ryoma moved further into the house, er, temple.

At the end of a hallway, Ryoma found the room he wanted. It was pretty simple and kind of dark, seeing as the only source of light at the moment was coming from a large stained glass window above the bed. A tiny voice asked, '_Is he the one?'_

Ryoma whirled towards a dark corner in the room, and scanned it for the source of the voice. A sudden wave of drowsiness overcame Ryoma at that moment, and he stumbled towards the bed. Collapsing on top of it, he felt his eyes slowly closing.

Right before he fell asleep he felt warm arms wrap around his form. Deep cerulean eyes swam into his vision, and a soothing voice lulled him into security.

"Saa, oyasumi."

Ryoma lost consciousness.

/*POV Change*\

Fuji was feeling very contented with himself. His boy had come here and even chose Fuji's own room for himself. His boy fit nicely in his arms, and the boy himself was so** adorable**! He tightened his arms around his boy and whispered in his ear.

"Saa, oyasumi."

He glanced to the door, and observed his servants somewhat anxious faces. They kept glancing around the room and shuffling their feet. He smirked, eyes opening to reveal a possessive and sadistic gleam flashing in them.

"Could you leave?" smirk widening," Please?"

The followers jumped and quickly took to their orb forms, and drifted out of the room. Fuji's smiled returned and pulled the boy even closer. With a pleased smile he took the nail on his index finger and started carving the characters of his name into the boy's arm. On the spot just below the shoulders, teal Japanese characters spelling out a name appeared. Fuji closed his eyes, snuggled into his boy and read the name carved into the skin one more time. His name was the last thing he saw before also falling asleep. His name.

'_Fuji Syuusuke._'

{~/POV Change\~}

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! SMASH! Nnngh!

Ryoma lazily opened his eyes, and glared at the clock. With half lidded eyes his mind lazily registered the numbers.

'7:45'

Didn't school start at 8:00.

"Shit!" Ryoma Exclaimed as he jumped out of bed. He rushed towards his closet where his mother had hung his uniform the night before. Quickly throwing it on, he rushed out of his room and to the kitchen. He briefly wondered why his arm hurt, but brushed it off as just sleeping on it wrong.

He was about to run out the door, but his mother stopped him, gave him his backpack, a peck on the cheek, and a quick hug. His father, Nanjiroh, ruffled his hair, and wished him luck on his first day of school. Shouting his goodbyes as he left, he felt a strange sense of dread.

"Ganbatte, Ryoma!" his parents shouted at his retreating back. (Is that how you spell it?.)

The young couple watched their only son until he rounded a corner, not noticing the two figures standing behind them.

^.POV Change.^

Fuji saw red. That wench and her husband had ruined his good mood by touching his Ryoma, as he had just heard the name. The beginning of his morning had been so good too! He had woken up when that infernal contraption called an alarm clock went off at 7:00. He had pressed the snooze button and just spent the next 45 minutes watching his boy sleep peacefully. He had been amused when the boy glared at his clock for 5 minutes until realizing the time. Fuji was even more amused when the boy rushed around the room getting his things together, almost tripping several times too.

Fuji followed his boy downstairs where he both learned his boy's name and got his mood ruined. That fucking wench had been daring enough to not only hug his boy, but also give him a kiss on the cheek. A sadistic grin found its way onto his face as he thought about what he would to the young couple that dare try to steal his property. He barked out the name of two of his followers.

"Eiji! Oishi!"

The two materialized behind him and bowed. Fuji simply pointed to the two in the doorway and whispered one word in such a venomous tone that the two colors flinched and shivered violently.

"_Destroy."_

Cringing, the followers dumbly nodded their heads and stood. Fuji's grin bordered on insane as he watched what was about to happen to the couple. He would enjoy this. Oh yes, he would enjoy this very much.

~*POV Change*~

Nanjiroh felt as if they were being watched, so he spun around to identify the source of why. What both he and Rinko saw made their blood run cold. Standing behind them were two figures, one in green and one in red. It wasn't so much the appearance of the two that made them freeze, but what they were holding. The green a rope and the red a knife. The green looked sympathetic for a moment and spoke softly.

"Sorry, but you've done something you shouldn't have."

"Nyah, you touched Fuji-sama's property," the red one was a bit to cheerful. They spoke in unison next.

"No one touches Fuji-sama's property."

The couple's screams of agony were swallowed by darkness. Before they were swallowed entirely by the shadows, cerulean eyes entered their vision and a sugary sweet voice with poison lacing said.

"Saa, don't worry. I'll take care of Ryo-chan."

The darkness engulfed them and all that was left was a cold shell and a triumphant tensai.

'*(POV Change)*'

"Class we have a new student. His name is Echizen Ryoma," Mitsuke-sensei announced to his class. (He's not important. The name because for some freakin' reason that name has been stuck in my head for over a year now. If you know where this name is from please tell me. )

Ryoma walked towards the seat the sensei had pointed out to him, ignoring what people were saying about him, and sat down. The seat was between a window and a girl who kept staring at him and blushing.

"Ano, Ryoma-kun, my name is Sakuno," she spoke softly and hesitantly as if he would hit her for talking. (Can't stand Sakuno. She's so freakin' annoying. Grrrrr! Die already!)

"Yoroshiku," Ryoma replied bordely, not bothering to look at her. (Is that how you spell it? Bordley's not a word by the way, but it should be!)

Sakuno blushed immensely and stared at her desk in embarrassment.

Ryoma spent the rest of the day in school dozing off and ignoring the teachers. The only time he listened was for like 10 seconds when the gym teacher mentioned that they would be doing tennis in about a month. Ryoma had then proceeded to zone out after discovering that factoid.

:/. Time Skip.\:

Sakuno had pretended that she walked the same way home, just so she could spend some extra time with Ryoma. She'll admit it wasn't the best of ideas, but she liked him and being the shy girl that she was, she would do the things that she could without seeming to desperate. Ryoma, being who he is, didn't particularly care, not that he noticed her in the first place.

Sakuno noticing Ryoma not paying attention decided she would be bold and follow him to the door. Ryoma felt a weird sense of dread slither down his spine. The strange chill remained as he pushed the door open.

"Tadaima," he whispered, almost afraid to break the silence that stifled the house. Taking a step forward he felt his foot land in something sticky and wet. (Not that you pervs!) Ryoma loathed looking down, but the urge was just too great. Reluctantly lowering his eyes, his breath hitched. The sight that met his eyes could make one of the strongest men go weak in the knees.

On the ground, lying in a pool of crimson liquid was Rinko Echizen. Multiple stab wounds littered her body, and the knife that did the job was standing straight up in the middle of her chest. Blood was still pouring profusely from her body. Glassy lifeless stared up at him from the floor.

'_Thump.'_

The noise alerted the two at the door of another body. Tears sprung to Ryoma's eyes as well as bile to the throat. Sprawled out in an awkward lump on the floor lay Nanjiroh, rope still around his neck.

Ryoma, still not noticing Sakuno, ran to his room to find a phone to call the police. Slamming the door behind him, he didn't notice the teal figure materializing behind him and locking the door.

.*/~POV Change~\*.

Once again Fuji was both happy and aggravated. He was happy because his boy now had no family to go to; he made sure his followers took care of all relatives, distant ones even. He was aggravated because that, that **BITCH**, had followed his Ryoma home. He would make sure she was… disposed of while he checked on his mate. He snapped his fingers and strolled silently (even though he wouldn't have made a noise anyway) into the room his beloved mate was in.

'.|*POV Change*|.'

Sakuno felt watched. Reluctantly turning around she screamed.

A purple figure holding both a glass bottle and a large shard of glass was slowly approaching her. Her scream was cut short when the figure smashed the bottle atop her head, and then quickly thrust the glass into the girl's chest. Sakuno fell to the ground, mouth agape, blood gushing out of her chest. She failed to notice the figure evaporate into thin air.

*#POV Change#*

Ryoma dropped his phone out of shock when he heard a blood curling scream. Racing out of the room he discovered where the scream had originated from. That girl from class, Sakura or something was sprawled out on the floor, a glass shard impaled in her chest.

Ryoma fell to his knees when the girl looked up at him with lifeless glassy eyes a whisper escaping her bloody red lips.

"Taske…te," was all that left her mouth before falling silent, never to speak again.

Fat tears were now making their way down Ryoma's cheeks. Sensing someone next to him he turned his head and gasped. A smiling brunet with closed eyes and wrapped in varying shades of teal stood next to him. The brunet turned to him, smile still in place, and asked what was wrong.

'_What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?_ '"They're dead," was all he stated despite his inner ranting, for some reason the smiling man made him uneasy.

"Hmmm, yes that does seem to be the case," the mystery man said whilst kicking the dead body of Sakuno. Ryoma swore he saw the grin on the man's face get wider.

\%*POV Change*%/

"Naze? Why did they have to die?"

"Because," Fuji started, bending down and wrapping his arms around Ryoma,"they," at this he glared daggers at the corpses of the people, "touched what I consider to be mine."

Ryoma shivered at the cold touch of the other, "Y-yours."

"Mmmhmm. Mine."Fuji started licking the tears off Ryoma's face.

"Who are you? Why me? This is a joke right?" Ryoma was hysterical. His eyes were darting around the place as if looking for the hidden camera.

Fuji nestled his face into the space between Ryoma's neck and shoulder, purring like a giddy cat. "To answer your questions in order, I'm Fuji Syuusuke. You, because you interest me. And no, this is not a joke. You are mine and **I. WILL. NOT. SHARE."** At the last part Fuji tightened his arms possessively.

"Saa, don't worry you'll have plenty of time to forget your old family. After all you'll be living with us for the rest of eternity."

"U-us?"

Contentment rolling off Fuji in waves he responded with a snap of his fingers. Three figures faded into few in front of the two on the floor. All wearing different colors, they introduced themselves.

"I'm Kikumaru Eiji, Ochibi, nya!"

"Oishi Shuchirou." (Is that how you spell it '.)

"Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"You won't leave me right," whispered Ryoma. Fuji had to lean in to hear it, but when he did a grin broke out on his usually smiling face.

"Saa, of course we won't leave you Ryo-chan," he lovingly nuzzled into the boys neck and whispered into his ear, "Now go to sleep."

"Okay Syuu," Ryoma whispered sleepily.

"Saa, I like how that sounds."

Fuji delicately lifted his prize, murmuring something along the lines of getting Ryoma a new set of clothes. He was walking down the hallway when he suddenly stopped, as if remembering something important.

"Don't forget to cleanup in here, kay?" The evil grin was back this time along with icy open eyes that held a silent promise of unforgettable pain, "Me and Ryo-chan will be in our room. Don't need us."

The ghosts shivered at the cold tone and nodded their heads quickly, not wanting to incur the tensai's wrath.

/~!%Location Change%!~\

Fuji gently lowered the boy to the bed, a triumphant grin threatening to split his face in two. Laying himself next to the boy, he wrapped his arms around the small form.

"Saa, you're finally mine. **All Mine**."

~*Owari*~

_Yays! First story completed! Got inspiration from an awesome and creepy Fujiryo story and a Harris Burdock picture. Can you guess which one and which line is from it? Had to write a story for gifted and this is sorta what I had, I just added all the thrill. Please review and I'll give you cyber Fuji and Ryoma plushies._

_P.S If you have a account and want to talk/friend me, my user name is Yokusei._


End file.
